1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device and a print management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing device has been proposed, for example, in JP A 5-270111 as this type of printing device in which an error causes printing to be cancelled and the error details and the appropriate response to be printed on the paper discharged by the printing device by the occurrence of the error. An electronic device is also proposed in JP A 7-311670 whereby an error, warning, or the like is detected, the state thus detected is displayed in a display input unit, and information relating to a procedure for addressing the state thus displayed is also displayed in the display input unit.